1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a spinner used as fishing lure.
In particular, the present invention relates to a spinner used by anglers for catching largemouth and smallmouth bass, pikes, pickerel, salmon, trout or any other kind of carnivorous fish which live, in particular, in deep waters.
2. Description of the prior art
The most common spinner used till now shows a hook with a single point fixedly attached to the body or blade of the spinner, the single point of the hook extending out from the rear end of the blade.
There are also on the market spinners having a blade or body, to the rear end or butt of which is attached a treble hook by means of a swivel.
The spinners used till now have not given satisfactory results for effectively hooking a fish. In fact with a treble hook swivelling at the rear part of the body of the spinner, the fish which bites the hook usually bites one of the points of the hook and it often happens that with energetic struggle it succeeds to avoid the other two points of the hook and thus liberates itself from the single point of the hook and escapes.
The same drawbacks exists in a single pointed hook fixedly attached to the body of the spinner. When a fish hits the spinner, used as a bates, it sometimes happens that due to the struggle of the fish, the single pointed hook does not fully penetrate into the flesh of the mouth of the fish and the latter therefore escapes.
The spinners used till now did not also give satisfactory results for preventing weed, vegetation or algae from being collected by the hook when cranked, pulled or retrieved in deep waters.
There has been some attempts to prevent the latter drawback, i.e. collecting of weed, vegetation, algae or the like but no positive results were obtained.
In spinners having a treble hook attached at the rear part of the blade by means of a swivel, the drawback resides in the fact that the treble hook always swings at the rear of the blade and no proper prevention is provided against the collecting of weed, vegetation or algae or the like even if a weedguard is present at the bottom of the blade. The treble hook pivoting or rotating during the cranking of the reel i.e. moving at all directions, it inevitably collects some weed, vegetation, algae or the like even if some kind of weedguard is present. This is a drawback which every fisherman is annoyed of and wishes to avoid and the present invention has now found the necessary arrangement of elements in order to provide an effective hooking action and also an enhanced protection against the collecting of weed, vegetation, algae or the like on the hook.
Furthermore, the weedguards already existing on the market and used with some spinners and made of steel wire have also the drawback of being solidly fastened at the bottom surface of the blade of the spinner (bottom surface meaning the surface where the abdomen would be on a living creature). However, it is evident that such weedguards are subjected to brutal use by the strong mouths of carnivorous fish and after some use, they are either broken, or grossly deformed and therefore their effectiveness is lost and the entire spinner is to be disposed of, due to the fact that either the weedguard is not replaceable or it is very complicated and time consuming to replace it. Therefore, it is obvious that an advantage would be to have a weedguard which is easily replaceable and the present invention overcomes such drawback and provides a weedguard which is easily replaceable.